


It's affection always

by Botticellis_angels17



Series: Tim Drakes Tragedy [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Botticellis_angels17/pseuds/Botticellis_angels17
Summary: Tim Drake has been roaming the streets of Gotham for the last few years . It's on one of these nights that Tim see Catwoman for the first time , fighting Batman and his Boy Wonder. Its also the same night that Tim Drake makes the decision to get her attention , even if it comes with a cost.What follows is a hilarious month of failed attempts and embarrassing moments .
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Tim Drakes Tragedy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973866
Comments: 5
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty , I've decided to post my first piece of work and boy am i nervous .  
> Anyway , i hope you like it !

Tim Drake was no stranger to the dangers of Gotham City at night , after all one couldn't follow around Batman and Robin without being inconspicuous. So , when shouting arose from the rooftop of the newly robbed jewelry store , he approached with major caution . Slowly sneaking around his hidden spot , he could see Batman hovering over Catwoman and boy wonder leaning on the railing . 

" Oh , come on bat" Cats voice was silky as she trailed her finger tips up batman's shoulder "It's not like they are gonna miss them." She punctuated the last of it with a swift kiss and leaped gracefully of the building .

"Leave her" Batman growled at Robin , stopping him from leaping of the building to chase after Catwoman and the jewels she had stolen . 

Tim had never seen someone move so gracefully , not even the Graysons. He thought about her the rest of the night , how she moved and how she played Batman just right . She had something about her that Tim wanted , the grace , the sensuality and when he thought long and hard about he wanted the freedom she flaunted. She didn't have to endure family dinners where you were ignored or worse someone pointed out every flaw . He wanted it and he was going to have it . 

All he had to do of course was come up with a plan to get her to A. notice him and B. think him worthy enough to teach . 

Plan A , Tim could admit was probably not his most thought out but it was her m.o and something he could ideally do . Bianchi 's closed every night exactly at 5:30 , it wasn't the most well known jewelry stores but it carried what Tim needed . Tim spent a good portion of his week scouting the building , learning the layout and cracking the security system. 

At exactly 1:00 in the morning , a slim figure in a black hoodie crawled through the air vent , snuffed the alarms and managed to make away with one Perfect Pink diamond necklace worth exactly 23.2 million dollars. It wasn't easy and if one happened to see a certain someone fall onto his ass and nearly send the police straight to the store , they couldn't blame him; first time and all. Slipping back into the air vent and into the Gotham air ,thumping with adrenaline Tim carried on with the rest of the plan . Finding the Cat. It took him an embarrassing 3 weeks to find any trace of her . The penthouse was on the top floor and heavily secured with just the apartment employee's .On Friday night , Tim strode in through the employee's entrance and greeted the manager by name , earning a confused smile and a don't be late . He always thought how funny it was when people second guess themselves so not to appear as rude. The uniform closet was rather cramped and it took him close to 30 minutes to find an elevator attendee uniform that fit well as could be . "Hey , Micheal ," Tim greeted the regular elevator attendee " they doubled booked us , Maria said you could go home early ." Tim shrugged his shoulders at the man hoping he'd take the bait . This was Tim's only chance to make this happen. "Yeah , man . see you later!" Micheal was down the hallway so fast Tim felt his head spinning. Stepping into the elevator he tried to keep his emotions down , self doubt trickling in like a deadly force to rip him apart . Reeling himself back in , Tim settled in for a long night of waiting .

For 6 whole hours he waited . 

"Good Evening " Tim tipped his hat to the couple who stepped inside the elevator , Bruce Wayne and a beautiful women . Tall , with sharp cheekbones and a black pixie cut and a smirk that was familiar . Tim hoped this was her , Bruce Wayne equivalent to Batman so this women could be her . He wasn't a hundred percent sure yet though.

"Good Evening ," the women greeted back " Floor 1 , Please." Tim smiled warmly at her , finally confident that this was her , and this was his chance. After moving to press the button , he stumbled forward on to her .

"My apologizes Ma'm ," Tim smiled at them both , eyes sheepishly to the ground " it's been a long night."

Before anything else could be said the elevator dinged and they stepped off . Tim elated with his success smiled all the way home . 

"What's this?" Selina asked pulling out the velvet pouch she found inside her evening coat . Slowly untying it and dumping the contents into her hand , "Oh my , " the necklace glimmered in the light , highlighting it beauty . Thoughts flashed through her mind , how , who and why? Certainly, not Bruce he wouldn't have left it in her pocket and it was too expensive to be from anyone else . Fumbling with the necklace , she thought running through mental check list of suitors and even enemies . Running her hands down the golden chain , she discovered what she'd been searching for , a tag . 

Reading the note , Selina was baffled and if she were honest a little proud of the runt who had given it to her . She couldn't wait to see what the Little elevator boy did next .Cheeky little brat.

To : Cat 

You've inspired me and embolden me . Looking forward to the day your training me 

Truly , a stray.


	2. Plan B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim tried to get Mama cat to take on an apprentice and meets some interesting people along the way.

Tim was buzzing with energy or maybe coffee , either way he was buzzing. It had been two weeks since he had left the Cat his present.

Now he that he had her attention all her had to do was make her interested in him. The questions , Tim mused , was how? He had come up with over 3 plans and none of them seemed enough . Stealing more jewels wasn’t gonna work , he couldn’t possibly trap Batman for her , and he wasn’t sure he could hack into GCPD computer systems and find anything she’d want.

“What would impress you?” Tim exhaled rubbing his eyes with weariness. He’d been on this rooftop for 3 hours with no luck .

“Ugh!” Tim screamed out , irritation winning out .

“Heya , is the world ending or something squirt?” Tim screamed , turning wilding to find the source of the voice . To his left was the Harley Quinn , laughing wildly .

“ oh , boy kid did you look like a scaredy cat !” She wheezed out . Wiping tears from her cheek she popped down into the ledge he was sitting on . 

“What do you want?” Tim asked , feeling put out .

“ Well , scaredy cat I was minding my own business,” Tim gave her a doubtful look at this “ I was to , anyhow I couldn’t help over hearing a certain someone.” She gave him a playful wink .

Tim’s panic rushed through his body . Her grin was huge and her eyes were playfully looking at him . All in or not Tim? He thought to himself .

“Well got any ideas then Miss Quinn?” Tim asked 

She hummed , twirling her head in circles making her pom pins bounce around . She did this for a moment and like a light bulb going off , she jumped to her feet suddenly and proclaimed “ Go be a cat!” She giggled at him . Tim didn’t Understand and from the look on his face she knew that . Tim didn’t get a chance to ask her because a car horn went off and with a wave and a “ you’ll figure it out “ she was gone.

What did that mean? Go be a cat ? He didn’t understand. He wanted to be a cat but he didn’t know how that’s why he was doing all this to learn how to be one. Cats learned by being taught .... all it once it hit Tim cats learned by watching other cats. That’s what he had to do was watch and learn . Tim elated with the realization headed home to watch a cat.


	3. One large coffee with five Espresso shots please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim does some good old fashion detective work or Tim stalks Selina Kyle.

Selina Kyle is not an easy women to keep tabs on .  
Tim’s entire winter break was solely focused on studying every case he could access through the GCPD files and some spying (or stalking) .He was fascinated with how loudly she lived and how confident , he admired these things. 

Tim knew he was going to have to go back to school in the coming days and he’d have to go , after all Drakes were not slackers or so his parents said . He pushed that thought from his mind as Selina Kyle entered a department store .He waited 10 minutes before following and quickly ducked into the section across from where he saw her at the jewelry counter .

She was dressed elegantly, warm toned dress and a wide Brinn hat . She stood poliety And waited to be seen,

“Good Morning ,miss I was hoping to see what you have in stock of the Agape Collection?”

Her voice dropped with sugar ,each word laced like a debutante’s entitlement.  
Smiling brightly the sales women pulled at 4 different trays “Would you like to try them on?”

Selina nodded and at a speed both Tim and the sales women were surprised by put on one item and then the next , faster then the item before. 

“They’re all so beautiful I just can’t decide!” Selina signed heavenly as she places the last item dowN.  
“I suppose I should sleep on it” 

“Of course mam , such a large purchase requires some though!” The sales women exclaimed and reached to put the trays back into the glass container .

It didn’t make since to Tim why she would be buying jewelry when she was a jewel thief. After all couldn’t she just steal it? Tim came back to the situation at hand by the loud

“OH NO!” 

He immediately snapped to Selinas face as she helped the poor girl look for the missing ring.

They rummage through the counter items and both of them take to the floor , the girl is cursing under her breathe worried for her job.

"AHA!" 

Selina emerges victorious from the floor with said ring in hand ,"Here you go,love."   
She plops the ring into the girls hand and the girl thanks Selina repeatedly before she says her good byes and leaves, empty handed. 

Tim furrows his brow , thinking intently. It didn't make any sense , why help the sales clerk instead of stealing the ring. It was bound to be expensive and the Tiffany's paper Flowers necklace was gone.The Tiffany's necklace was not in the case anymore. Thoughts flew through Tim's mind , she helped the clerk look for the ring instilling a sense of trust and then she must have broke into the case itself while they were both on the floor looking for the ring , slipping the necklace into her pocket. 

It was the perfect crime , no one saw a thing , the help with the sales girl , and she didn't even glance at the necklace once. No one is gonna to think of her!   
Tim could do this , a rich boy persona and a casual good act, he could do it for real! He could get away from his family for real.


	4. Grey was the color of his eyes and the sky

Tim muffled his oncoming yawn, the clock currently read 3:42 a.m . He took a drink from his cup of coffee and looked through his "research" on his newest plan . He was truly stuck on how he was going to get into the building , maybe he'd steal a waiters outfit and sneak in that way or maybe he'd climb through the vents? He's been at this the entire week and was doing the utmost to have it finished before he had to go to school in 3 hours. He had spent the previous week stalking Selina , from coffee shops to department stores and into a rather shady apartment that Tim had his suspicions of being a certain harlequins hangout . Nothing was ever paid for and nobody never noticed anything till days later . It was a whirlwind to watch her charm people into helping her and going the extra mile for her. Tim felt clumsier and more inelegant each day that he watched her.

It was on day 3 or 4 that proves to be worth it , Selina sat across from a gentlemen with slick backed hair in a new coffee shop (which had the best coffee hands down).The man was very thin and walked with a cane. Selina pulled his chair out for him and he placed a kiss on her forehead before sitting down.They talked in low voices and seems to be exchanging pleasantries .Tim felt like he might be crossing a line listening to the conversation , he did his best to tune out most of it but his ears perked up with the conversation switched dialogue .

"Oni perenosyat predmet na gala" the black haired mans voice was hushed but not whispered . 

Selina eyebrow shot up as she replied " YA nadeyus' , chto bezopasnost' budet khoroshey?" 

Tim's mind panicked ran through all the languages he knew settling on russian , it had to be. He could only make out certain words. Item , Gala , Security. He steadied his breathing and bringing up another tab pulled up THE GOTHAM NEWS , an online blog for what the elite of Gotham got up to . Many times the Drakes had been featured on it , their faces plastered on the Main page.Tim use to keep it pulled up on his browser back when he still thought his parents cared for him more than the family name.The page was a hideous sight of bright purples and neon yellows but it held the answers he was looking for "Gotham Art Museum's Valentines Gala , come see the art made through love" 

"dva okhrannika," the man was speaking again (two guards , Tim translated) ",udachi lyubov'." 

The man kissed Selina on the cheek before leaving the cafe , and soon after she left as well . The money for the bill was stuck under the cup of coffee that Tim was sure she didn't even touch . He let her go , pulling up the museums website up and scrolling through the items that were to be featured. He made a mental list of each of them and the value each could possibly be the prime target , the mouse the cat was after if you will. 

1- The Hope Diamond (worth 250 million)  
Tim thought it was ugly as hell but the money made it a good target  
2- The Pink star (71.2 million)  
Again truly boring looking but again the money made it more likely  
3- L'Incomparable Diamond( 55 million)  
If Tim had to put money on any of it , it was gonna be this one.  
4- The Hutton-Mdivani Jadeite Necklace (27.4 million)  
This one was beautiful , Tim thought , not mama cats personnel style but Tim was in awe of the necklace , created as a wedding gift for an heiress in the 1930's .  
He wanted this one , he knew this wasn't about what he wanted but oh how beautiful it was. Dark green beads and small rubies through out . It was beautiful and

The Gala was one month , that meant he had 4 weeks to learn the floor plan , the security and of course figure how to get in and out before the cat.  
He could do it , he was sure , he just wasn't sure if he could juggle school as well. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday , 8:15 at West Creek Private School 

The smell of Axe and body odor hit Tim with a familiarity he wished he didn't have. He quickly ducked into his first class , deciding to skip his locker for fear of being shoved into one. The room looked the same as it did last year and every year before that , white walls with dark blue accents . Posters with empty promises and happy looking dogs telling you to just hang in there. Tim hated it here , stuck in a room with every single hormonal rich teenage kid. Kids filled the room slowly clique by clique and the final bell rang .  
Class had begun and Tim settled in to a constant stream of standard tests to "just see where you are" . 

Class after class passed until lunch where Tim made another beeline for the Library, with it high ceilings and massive amount of books to keep him hidden from prying eyes.   
Tim pulled his laptop out of his bag and switching off the schools wifi and pulling up the museums floor plans , he began taking notes. 

The event would take place in the European room (figures) and would trickle out into the Eastern and Asian rooms , the other rooms would be closed off . Waiters would come through Islamic room , closet to the kitchens and would take them straight to the main area .It wasn't ,as far as Tim could tell ,a sit down kind of thing. No one would be paying an arm and a leg for a plate. Tim hated those events with a passion. Why they just don't make people pay the charity directly? It seems so idiotic to "pay for a plate" when people are literally starving but Tim had given up on trying to figure out the Elite a long time ago. 

" You know this isn't the most ideal place to porn.”  
Tim snapped his head up to in alarm , he could go to jail it wasn't as if he could explain why he was looking at the floor plans of a museum and casually taking note of their security system .The boy in front of him certainly couldn't see Tim’s computer from that angle. 

"You know that deer caught in head lights is not helping your case," the smirk light up his entire face ", I'm Jason by the way."

The older boy stretched out his hand , lightly shaking it Tim tried to consider what was going on but those grey eyes had him lost. Dark hair brought out grey eyes and a smile that was all too smug for someone so young. “I'm Tom," his mouth wasn't working ", No Tim not Tom ." 

"So , Tim not Tom , what are you doing in here all by your lonesome?" Jason prompted . 

" Uh , I'm , you see I'm ," honesty was the best policy wasn't it?" I'm hiding." 

"Hiding from bullies I'm guessing?" Jason sat down next to Tim . "Not well liked , huh?" 

"You could say that.”Tim felt his heart beat racing in his chest "Why are you in here?" 

Tm couldn't see Jason not being well liked he was ,well he was beautiful . Girls loved that and he definetly looked like he could play a sport . Tim couldn't be more confused on why this guy was hiding out and talking to him of all people in the library . Most people didn't take to Tim,they thought him stuck up or a show off because of his grades and the gods knew he couldn't hold a conversation well . 

" New guy.” Tim understood that . When they first moved to Gotham Tim spent 3-4 months being slammed into walls and having his longer hair pulled as well as the name calling. Well, if this school didn't want this guy because he was new , well Tim Could share his safe haven. 

"Want to watch Netflix?" he asked .

"Asking me to Netflix and chill so early on?" Jason chirped 

Tim spluttered , " No , of course not i just-" 

Jason put a hand on his shoulder "I'm joking, dude , what are we gonna watch ?" 

Tim and Jason sat side by side , watching That 70 show .

Tim’s heart continued to beat out of his chest for the rest of lunch period , completely caught of in the wonder that was Jason He was sharp as a tack and traded thinly veiled insults with compliments easier then breathing it seemed. 

When they went their separate ways Tim noticed the rigid spine and tense shoulders. Being the new kid was never easy and rich kids could be malicious. 

“See you around, Jason.” 

Throughout the day Tim learned more about Jason Todd , newly adopted street kid to the one and only Bruce Wayne, not much of a talker and if the girls in English class were correct already had detention from starting a fight with another senior.

Tim couldn’t wrap his head around the contradictions that seemed to float around Jason . Street kid , Bruce Wayne’s son , a fighter , sat with the lonely kid in the library. People weren’t suppose to be this complex.

Tim caught one more glance of his mystery ,heading into the office, before he left for home.


	5. Ready Set Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim has a plan and a broken nose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay , first off I wanna say there is cursing in here and again it’s only me editing so mistakes are gonna be made. Also , feel free to let me know about said mistakes.
> 
> Happy reading!

Okay .

Tim’s heart was beating out of his chest erratic.

In. Out . In . Out

He could do this. Every bone in his body was sure of it. If only his mind was just as sure.

Step 1. Into the building

Tim mind swam with all the possible scenarios where this could go wrong as he walked around with plate of food .

The Gala held about 200 to 300 people , including staff and guest . All Tim had to do was slip into the break room ( dangerously close to the security system) and get a copy of one greasy finger print . Easy peasy, right?

He , however had another 2 hours before he was allowed a 10 minute break .

Alright , Tim silently said to himself , pass around this tray as normal as usual and keep your head tilted down so not to rose attention to the fact your Tim Drake.

The people walked around in groups of 3's or more, speaking of ancient times and whether this or that piece was really made in the act of love. He always thought that you couldn't possibly spend all that time on a passion and not love it , romantic or not.

How can you spend years upon years on one piece of art or pottery or writing and not thrive with it or love it completely?

Two hours passed by slower then anything he had ever endured. People could talk about nothing for eons and eons , his ears rang with “ did you knows” and “you’ll never guess”.

People were so involved with other people in ways that seemed to tie itself around themselves and everyone they came into contact with .

Tim envisioned a deep red rope flowing from room to room stringing one person to the next. Attached.Connected.

When that break came Tim nearly jumped with exictment , his arm hurt from carrying the tray . His walk to the break room was filled with excitement , an excitement that ran through his veins and he had to fight his instinct to smile.He was so close to it .

It was exhilarating.

A whole new life , no more Tim Drake , no more dinner rooms filled with awful silence and expectations he couldn't keep up with. All he had to do was be perfect tonight and he could leave behind the world that was slowly killing him .

The break room was practically barren with only two fold out chairs a crusty table that had to be from the 70's atleast . Pay crap and crappier conditions , no wonder people turned to crime so often . People who are treated like second rate people often snap and act like "second rate people" .

His mother always payed their people terribly , he’s not even sure they get breaks when the Drakes throw a party . They haven’t thrown one in about 2 years .

Tim hoped it be another 2 before they decided to throw another one , knock on wood. The security pad was to his right, a black sleek box with a small thumb print recognizer .

Expensive , Tim knew, but not the best.

The man who hired Tim was keyed into the system , it was the first thing the man did when Tim came in for the interview or really when Marcus came in for his interview. 

On top of being stupid enough to show Tim where and how the security system worked he also is quite the fast food lover, Tim noticed ,meaning greasy finger prints.

Tim pressed the nose strip to the lazer scanner and pulling the strip quickly into the metal cigarette case he lifted from his mothers bedside table , strode out of the break room and back out onto the floor picking up a serving tray as he went.

He spent the rest of his shift in total elation , serving cheese and wine to rich people passed so easily and before he knew it , it was over.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midnight.

Tim had changed into his darkest clothes and set out for the Museum .

Step 1- Break into the Museum.

The employee entrance was at the south end of the museum , lower and more easily accesssible by the ladder that rest on the side of it .Tim climbed up as swiftly as he could and dropped onto the roof.

The entrance was in the middle of the roof , with a simple lock and key(stupid if you ask Tim ). He pulled out his tension wrench from his boots, inserting the pick into the lock, he added a little pressure as he twisted it into the lock, click click click , open.

Making his way down into the employee area was easy enough. The area was badly protected and honestly he didn't believe there were cameras down here in this part of the museum. After all who cared if a minimum wage employees things go missing.

The finger print copy worked flawlessly and Tim slipped inside. Keeping to the edge of the the shadows and in the cameras blind spots he made his way down into the European hall.

They kept the jewelry pieces off to the sides and the jade necklace was the third one on the left. The case was made of complete glass , breaking it would make a noise that would alert the only guard on duty (guard 2 came down with the flu) of his presence.

The lock was the only logical option , it was a bit more complicated then the door. It consisted of a 2 person system. You had to hold down the button at the same time you inserted the key. Tim was 99.99% sure he could do this.

He pulled the tension wrench back out of his boot and pulled the electric tape out of his pocket. Tim fixed the mask he was wearing before attaching the tape to one side of the button and slide the tension wrench into the lock.

"1 2 3 , go."

Tim turned the wrench and pressed the tape to the other side . The latch opening was the sweetest music Tim had ever heard . He pulled the latch down and slide the cushioned necklace out of it's resting place .

It was more beautiful in person , the green of the beads was vividly green so very beautiful.

His gloved fingers clasped it around his neck before pulling his hoodie up tighter around his neck.

He places everything back into the box before using the tape to make it appear latched and before he left , wiping it down with the alcohol pads he brought ,then sliding the trash into his pocket.

"Didn't know Catwoman was taking on stray kitty cats."

Tim's body went rigid , this wasn't going to end well.

He turned around slowly and tried to keep the panic off of the visible part of his face.Robin stands between him and the exit . Robin was at least 2 heads taller and was much broader then Tim was , he'd have to win this by speed and maybe some taunting.

"Nice tights boy wonder ," Robins stood out vividly inside all the beige in the museum ”,daddy bats pick it out for you?"

Robins jaw twitches , and Tim knows he's got him.

He's not sure exactly sure how he's gonna get past him .His hand on hand combat skills are limited to the 2 years he took Judo and he is really rusty. Yup , definetly gonna have to make a run for it .

"Yeah , got all dressed up for you ," Robins smirk is back and Tim almost falters with how familar it looks ,"thought i oughta look nice taking you to jail."

Tim forces himself to laugh , "If you say so Hot stuff."

Robins leg swings and connects with Tim's ribs . It hurts like fucking hell and Tim's curled over when the second blow connects to his face.

His eye's water and blood fills his mouth and right when he thinks Robin will stop to taunt him he punches him right in the nose.The pain is overwhelming and he can barely see through his eyes .

He's got to get out of here , he knows one more blow and the shows over.

"Ready for jail , kitty cat?"

Robin lift his leg and Tim catches it (barely) and twist . Robin falls to the ground and Tim makes a run for .

As fast as he can he goes for the double doors at the end of the hallway. He's all adrenaline as he goes , not slowing down even when he catches site of batman and hears him tell Robin it's time to go .

He had plans to go out the way he came but he supposed that was out of the question .The doors open with very little force and he looks rapidly from side to side ,looking for a place to rest. The only shelter is the dumpster.

OF FUCKING COURSE.

Tim climbs inside with only a slight grimace . His eyes are still pouring out water making it terrible to see through and the pain in his face is almost unbearable.

He tips his head up to stop his nose from bleeding anymore and opens his mouth to let the blood spill out.

Good news , Tim thought, was he couldn't smell the garabge over the metallic taste in his mouth.

He felt alongside his ribs , nothing felt cracked but it was already bruising , nasty blues and greens, it hurt to the touch but he could take it .

He just needed to rest his body for a few minutes and then he could crawl home and not climb out of bed for two thousand million years.

Tim fell asleep , in the dumpster, with the weight of a heavy green jadeite necklace against his neck.


	6. A wave of me and you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cat and Tim come face to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi , so the anxiety attack in this scene is purely based on how i experience anxiety attacks.  
> I also wanted to state that I've always liked the idea that Tim has anxiety (and okay maybe it makes me feel better to relate to my favorite robin) and some self esteem issues that stem from his parents . I know that's not everybody's cup of tea but i hope you guys enjoy it.

The first thing Tim notices , after peeling his eyes open, was the immense pain coursing through his body.His jaw and ribs felt as if they had landed on a brick surfaces , again and again. His poor body rejected the idea of sitting up , immediately falling back down onto the very comfortable bed. He grunted in pain and tried to take in his surroundings. 

The ceiling was a dark wood with a oriental chandelier , deep jades and reds decorated the dragons scales and a soft white crystal for the lights . It was beautiful , nothing like the one that had at the manor. That was a showy thing , with bright gold and large diamonds . As a child Tim would sit underneath it wondering what would happen if it fell on him, would his parents mourn him? It's this thought that triggers the realization that he is not in either of his homes. 

The panic hits him slowly but with full force. The discomfort rising in his chest ,pain bearing down all through his middle. Panic Attack. 

There's nothing he can do but ride it out, he knows that but the knowing has never made it any easier.

Like a waterfall the thoughts came rushing through. 

Maybe this is where Batman keeps his prisoners ? Or this is a rehabilitation center for thieves where they trick you into a false sense of security by giving you fancy chandeliers that brainwash you ?What if he was in a coma or dead! Perhaps his parents were finally tired of him not living up to the family name and had placed him in some asylum for rich kids who embarrass their parents? What if this was some new version of the fear toxin that the GCPD haven't addressed yet?!

The overwhelming sense of not knowing was burning a hole through his brain. His ears were starting to ring with all the thoughts racing through his mind.

"Would you like a glass of water,Tim?"

Tim's head whipped around so fast he saw lights , pressing his fist into to his eyes until the lights formed . He opened them to see Ms. Selina Kyle leaning against the door way with a frown etched into her face.Tim's mind calmed down a fraction as pieces of the puzzle fit together , she must have brought him here and it was her apartment.He was thirsty , mouth desert dry , how could he refuse her hospitality?

" Yes,ma'm."

She exited the room and he made the enormous effort to sit up against the headboard grunting in pain as he did so. She returned quickly with a glass of ice cold water which he took from her gratefully and downed it in one go.

"Thank you." he murmered.

"Your welcome," she sat down next to him on the bed "you've been awfully busy Timothy Drake." 

The smirk on her face eased anymore of the panic in his chest .

" Yes, ma'm." 

The silence that filled the room could smother a man, neither making a move both watching the other. He wasn't sure what to say or think or anything. 

"Gonna tell me why?" Her body was relaxed. Tim didn't think that she was mad, hopefully. 

Tim didn't know what to say . How could he explain it? He didn't want her to think him ungrateful . He knew he was lucky to have what he had and he knew the people that starved on the street were suffering much more then him.

"I can't do it anymore," his eyes watered as he talked and he fought to not let his tears fall, "I'm never gonna be what they want!'

"Every day is a god damn battle to be what they want , to be perfect , to be the best goddamn heir that ever was!" 

He was yelling now and he was so pent up with frustration that he couldn't stop

" I'm not straight enough , I'm not manly enough and I'm so sick of not knowing who i am because i am so weighed down by their idea of who their son ought to be!" 

Tim took few deep breathes before continuing "and when i saw you and how graceful and full of life and fun.I want that ,i want that freedom."

He couldn't look her in the eyes. What a selfish reason to be doing something. He knew it didn't look well on him and god did he hope she wouldn't hold it against him.

"If you're positive this is what you want" she stroked his hair back from his face " then we can start Monday after school"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Tim finally made it back home (his parents condo) he felt every bit of exhaustion that he had been keeping at bay. The weekend had truly kicked his ass and the emotional exhaustion was just as bad.

He felt like he had been by a freight train not kicked in the teeth by a bird.

A bird .A Robin .A smirk./p>

Tim knew that smirk, knew the way it curved when it was laughing or when it was cocky .He knew that smirk and those taunts . Unfortunately for Robin , Tim Drake knew exactly who he was. After all he’d spent all week having lunch with him.

What to do about it though? Tim has no idea .  
He didn’t know what he wanted from Jason or from Robin. He didn’t know if he ought to cover the bruises or not. Didn’t know if he should confront Jason or see what Jason would do . He knew only one thing and that was he wanted Jason Todd in his life.

Jason Todd who’s laugh was to cynical even for an 18 year old . Jason who wanted to sit next to him and who made fun of his hair or brought him coffee ( it only happened once but Tim was counting it god dammit)

But 

Robin and he were on different sides of the law .Would Jason care that it was Tim he was pummeling ? Would he want to watch tv with Tim if he knew he was the Stray?Tim climbed up the stair , mind at war over letting Robin know about him or not, making his way to a much needed shower . 

The necklace was still pressed tightly across his neck and Tim took the time to carefully undo the clasp and set it in the little locked box that was hidden inside the tile of the sink. It should be safe there until he could find a more secure place for it. His parents wouldn’t be home from their business trip for another 2 weeks and by then he'd have to 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday came fast as it always seems to and Tim couldn’t seize the tension in his body, over Jason Todd

He got off the bus at quickly as possible but not quick enough for Jason not to notice him. Tim saw it all the clench of his jaw , the way his hand stood mopped halfway down and the narrowing of those grey eyes .He knew , he had to .Where else would the hostility be coming from? 

The first 3 classes passed achingly slow ,he spent the entire time imagining the outcome of lunch, would it go south , would Jason hit him again? Would Jason look at him the same?Or would Jason not put the pieces together the way Tim hoped he would .When the lunch bell rang ,Tim practically ran to the library flipped open his computer and tried to distract himself till Jason came .

He had to meet Selina at 7:30 at her apartment .She said it wouldn’t be anything strenuous until his face more or less healed. He felt calm. An emotion he didn’t think that he would have but Selina has something about her that put him at ease . 12:36 was about the time Tim realized Jason wasn’t coming .He tried to hide his disappointment but he couldn’t , it showed on his face so plainly that his history teacher asked if he was getting a cold. Tim looked for him at the end of the day while getting on the bus but no luck. \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Around 5 , Tim’s anxiety kicks in. His palms start to sweat and everything around him is so irritating he could just cry from frustration.He knows this is just his anxiety and he knows it will subside but until then Tim also knows that he’s caught under the waves until the sea washes him ashore.

He takes the GC transportation bus around 6 .The bus smells like mold and the people all avert their gaze from each other ,not sure whose an enemy or a fellow victim . Buildings pass by Tim one after the other ,all stained with graffiti and Tim takes note of the amount of kids he can see on the streets for the night . There’s 12 ,so far, each around 8 to 15 . 

Gotham no matter how pretty on the east side could never make up for the fact so many go hungry.

When the bus gets to his stop he almost doesn't get off. What if it blew up in his face? What if she didn’t want him ?

He got off anyway , the women behind him pushing . The apartment complex was the same as before when he first slipped into her vision .He decided against using the elevator and took the employee stairs up to see her.

The top floor was strenuous but he felt a little bit better having walked all the way up. He raised his hand to knock , giving no time for his doubts to sink their claws into him.

Her door swung open and Selina’s face peered out , dark skin and shining black hair.

“Hello,darling”she said “Come on inside”


	7. Chapter 7

"Close your eyes , Tim"   
The world is black , no light makes it's into his vision.

"Your standing in a box and you can see everything but no one can see you"  
He's standing in the middle of Gotham , a glass box , the streets are bustling with business men and college kids going to and fro. No one bumps into him and no one glares. Completely invisible to the world.

"The room is quiet and though people are talking it distant and unimportant."  
He's at one of his parents parties . It's filled with people he dreads talking to. He can hear the mumbles and hums of the room , distant but not important.

"Count your exit’s."  
Tim casually moves his head around ,first there's the exit near to the left of him ,probably a hallway.It would take him time to get out that way but do-able. The waiters are coming from a entrance near the right , his most likely exit or if desperation strikes the front entrance which is gonna be crowded beyond belief.

"Plot your escape"  
The waiter entrance is his best bet. it shouldn't take more then 3 minutes to get over there , without rushing or making a scene. 

"Your anxiety and excitement will get you in to trouble "  
He steadies his breathing , in and out. His heartbeat slows down and he feels calmer.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Training in action: 

The room has tall ceilings and a golden chandelier , people dressed in evening wear stand talking excitedly about everything and anything.The voices are too loud ,everything is too loud.Tim breathes in deeply, remembering Selina's words .

"Your anxiety , Tim. It'll get you into trouble"

He allows the calm to wash over him, noise falling away until it is nothing but a distant hum.It's his first outing as an official 'try out'

There is a door halfway across the room , the waiters are coming through it.The door they came in through is easy enough to slip back out of.  
There’s a hallway behind him that could be an exit if he gets desperate .(3 exits)

There’s no specific guards but a decent amount of the police are here and there’s hired help at most of the entrances (about 20 waiters).

Tim looks around, Selina is talking to Wayne and Jason is missing but Tim feels he should count him anyway (3 distractions).

If everything goes well he’ll go back out the way he came ,text his parents that he made the rounds.If things do not go well he’ll make for the way the waiters are entering, skipping out into the kitchens and out the back.

He's not terribly sure what it is he's suppose to be looking for. An opportunity of chance is what Selina had said. No set item but a goal of taking what you can when you can. He walks the room ,stopping to admire the art and listen in on peoples conversations .The glare hits his eyes , not blinding but certainly annoying. When he looks closer for the source he is relieved to see that he has at least one item on his list of 'opportunities'. A pure gold zippo lighter with a constellations of diamonds sitting right next to Mrs. Didale .  
She's well into her 5th or 6th glass and Tim's sure a few more and she wont notice her loss. 

"Know your people Timmy, who are they?" Selina's voice rushes through his head .

Mrs. Didale , married to Mr.Didale a stock market guy, was a rich heiress from the Thompson family (big oil company).She was notorious for 2 things , cruelty to her maids and the few rumors of underage boys.Tim couldn't say she was the smartest person in the room but she was definitely not an innocent worth stirring clear of. Decision made.

Tim circles the room twice more , keeping an eye on Mrs. Didale . He made sure to tell the host how thankful he was to see them and that his parents were terribly sorry they couldn't attend before circling back to the item of choice. In the course of two rounds she had had managed to drink 4 more glasses of , what he assumed was, bourbon. He waited till Selina locked eyes with him before walking next to the table and began the game.

"Hello,Mrs. Evverart" 

The woman Tim addressed was an older women in her late 60 and happened to be sitting next to his target. 

"Hello ,Timothy." her smile was genuine, always pleasant."How are you?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Evverart," he slid his hand quickly to the table inching the cloth little by little,"busy with school work and yourself?"

Mrs. Evverart rambled on about the various charities she was involved with and how her husbands health was, all the while he pulled the tablecloth. His fingers edged along until he came to the Zippo and slowly he slid it to his palm to his arm and into his suit. 

"That's wonderful , ma'm," Tim leaned over and kissed her cheek "I hate to leave but i do have school tomorrow." 

"Of course ,Timothy ." she returned his kiss "wouldn't do to have you too tired to learn"

With a promise to tell his parents hello for her he was gone. Slipping out the front and into a waiting town car. 

"1756 NW Minthe St , Please"

He dragged his fingers across the edges of the lighter , tracing the grooves and engraving at the bottom. What a ridiculous thing to spend so much money on , just to light a cigarette. 

Tim went to bed with a content head and a smile.


	8. Color me in you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippets of Tim Drakes life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so there is a scene with homophobia in the last bit. While i didn't write the slurs , i did write the aftermath of the fight just a heads up.

Tim's morning consisted of 3 cups of coffee and a bruised side .The bus was full of kids and reeked of B.O .All things that shouldn’t have him thinking of Jason but here he was.It’s been 4 months since Tim’s first initial outing and 6 months since Jason Todd has looked him in the eyes. He’s not sure why he’s mourning the loss of someone he knew for only a month . He liked Jason though he really did .

He was electric. Wicked smart and fun to be around. He liked to read and had opinions on everything from pockets to why it’s ridiculous to have so many different types of spoons when soup spoons were the best.

Jason Todd who looked like everything rough in the world had crushed him and still managed to light up when he found something funny . Jason who didn’t like to talk about Bruce because it seemed like if he did Bruce would cease to exist.

He wants so badly to explain himself and to mend what little they had . He can’t shake the horrible feeling that Jason isn’t talking to him because he found out he’s pan-sexual. Tim’s not shy about it and if asked will tell you but it’s cost him a few friendships over the years and maybe that’s why Jason wouldn’t make eye contact with him. Maybe he didn’t realize it was him in the Art gallery that night.He knows these thoughts were ridiculous , Jason never seemed like a bigot and he was too smart to not realize it was him in the gallery but insecurities , Tim knew well, took hold and made reason invisible. 

Tim sighed and climbed off the bus and into the dreaded halls of high school.  
———-/—————————

Tim’s in the showers when it happens . It was a particularly bad class , dodge ball. Everyone has already left when Tim decides to get in. The shower pressure is fantastic and that’s the excuse Tim is gonna use for why he didn’t hear the door open or the shower stall open either.

“We need to talk”

The scream that leaves his mouth is something he will deny until the day he died (very very high pitched) 

“Calm down it’s just me”

Jason’s got his hands in front of him in a calming gesture . It’s just Jason , no need to panic, just a naked Jason in the shower. Holy shit , don’t look down.

“What the fuck Jason?!” 

He tried to sound intimidating but the minute it leaves his mouth he knows he looks like a drowned cat trying to scratch someone , pathetic. 

Jason looks sheepish but not enough to really believe that he’s sorry that he barged into Tim’s space or invaded some serious privacy. 

“We need to talk , Tim” 

Oh fucking Jesus’s , he thinks , he’s gonna have to do this naked?Jason's gonna kick his ass naked. Tim can’t take him, he knows that , he’s too thin and Jason’s too big. The small shower stall doesn’t allow him to get any kind of advantage so guess he’s gonna talk . It fucking blows and yet it’s everything he’s wanted for 6 months.

“We need to talk after 6 months?” 

He wants to know what Jason has to say. Maybe it’s an apology for why they haven't talked in 6 months? Perhaps he wants Tim to know that next time he catches stray out , it on?

“I know that your stray” 

He can at least say that Jason hasn’t lost that bluntness . He’s not sure where to go from here . Deny everything or ask Jason to kindly get fucked?

“And?”

Casual, right? Best option.

“ I just wanted you to know , “ He pauses , brows furrowed “that I knew.”

“Well now I know you know and you can leave my shower”

Jason doesn’t move , looking at the ground. Tim's not sure anymore what's going on or what little dance they were doing but he didn't like this version of Jason acting unsure and shy. Honestly , what could he possibly be shy about at this moment? They were both naked in the shower!

“Unless there’s something else? “ he snapped.

Jason surged down and captured Tim’s mouth . It’s not coordinated or romantic , it’s too rough and messy but it’s so very Jason. Tim grabs onto Jason’s shoulders and slides his tongue into Jason’s mouth. Before coyly pulling away.

“ That was certainly something , else” 

Jason’s cheeks flush red and Tim's heart aches for him . 

“Jason it’s okay,” He smiles encouragingly “,In fact it's better then okay and you're welcome to do it again.”

They waste the rest of the hot water doing just that.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They're on a rooftop and the world seems to be crashing down around them. Jason’s knuckles are bloody and Tim’s face is bruised , it seems like the carpets have been yanked from underneath them. They keep falling and falling and Tim feels like the only thing holding onto him is Jason. 

Selina is there when she can but Tim’s mostly on his own know. No one to truly talk to when his parents become too much. He feels weighed down by everything. The rising hand-print on his cheek was just starting to bloom when Jason called and asked him to come. 

“Rooftop above Jimmy’s bar “

He sounds defeated and tired. Tim’s on his way before he even explains where he’s going to his parents. They’ve been back for 5 days and each one has been filled with their overbearing disappointment. Coming to head with a slap he didn’t realize would come and a kick he wasn’t aware he was doing before it was done.

Jason laying on the rooftop and doesn't say a thing as Tim approaches , silence it is.His breathing is heavy and Tim can see the drying blood on the split knuckles. Rage , fills him almost instantly . They weren't supposed to be feeling these awful things but out kissing at the movies and sneaking around in a normal teenage way not , just not this.

“I’m not enough.”

It’s barely a whisper. He wasn’t sure it was Jason that said it.

“What?” Tim asks him , bewildered.

“I’m not kind like Richard or responsible like Babs.” Jason's breathing picks up ‘I can’t be cheery and bright.”

Tim can feel his heart breaking for him. Understands the soul crushing feeling of not being what your parents want from you , to always come up lacking .

“I can’t see the good in criminals who make people suffer for their greed,” He sounds so defeated,”Bruce doesn't get it , he hasn't suffered like i have , like I've seen people suffer.”

“ His parents loved him and took care of him,” tears gathered at his eyes “ His mother didn't come home high and made him go without just so she could have her drugs!”

Tim doesn't know what to say. Jason's right and yet he’s not sure that's what Jason wants to hear. It isn't fair that his childhood was so weighed down by worry and stress. Addiction was a terrible thing for everyone involved. Destroying everyone it touched.

“I don't want to disappoint them , Tim” 

Jason's wipes at his face and looks at Tim , “I’m not good enough , not good enough for Robin and not good enough for you.”

Tim feels awful . He curls himself into Jason before resting his head against his shoulders. He doesn't know what to say to make this better or to make Jason realize he’s not alone . Too many thoughts crowd through his mind and for once Tim lets them flow through.

“I think about you when i drink too much coffee and my brain refuses to work anymore , “He’s not sure where he’s going with this “ I think about the way you burn with the need to bring justice for those who have been wronged.”

“I like that no matter the money Bruce would give you , you want his respect .”

He grabs Jason's bloodied hands and pulls it to his chest , lovingly .

“Your anger is always fueled by the need to protect and your compassion far outweighs any rage.” 

Tim pulls Jason's face next to his , “I love you and I can't fix what you're feeling but I will stand with you through it all.”  
—-/——————

He’s late for school , they're well into the beginning of the school year and so far Tim's has been late 5 times too many. Selina was in town and had requested some help locating a certain ruby necklace . Tim had stayed at her house for the night,and didn't set an alarm which is why he’s running full speed to the office for that tardy lecture. 

“Ah , Mr. Drake “ The vice principal was walking to him “Come with me.”

She turned on her heels and strode to her office, Tim suppressed the groan before following.it was just a few tardies and honestly he was sure other people had bigger problems.

“Take a seat , Mr. Drake.”

The office is full of people , Mr.Wayne and Alfred ( who he’s met only twice) and Ms. Valeros , the principal. 

Jason's sitting with his back to him , hiding. When Tim sits down he can see why .  
Jason's face is swollen and he’s bleeding from the nose and worst of all there's no smugness to him at all. He looks resigned and when he looks at Tim , it takes all his willpower not to cry at the ‘my fault’ look.

“Mr. Drake”

He could lose Jason.He could lose Jason. He could lose Jason . He could lose Jason.

“Mr. Drake 

“Yes?”

The situation is explained delicately and Tim wants so badly to hit the entire staff. Some senior boy decided to call Jason and Tim faggots and Jason swung. That's it , that's the situation and where is the other boy? Somewhere safe and locked away because who cares if ita gay man who gets hit. It’s absolutely infuriating.

Tim's still stuck in a whirlwind of rage when punishments are brought up.

“Of course he’ll have to be expelled“ 

“The fuck he will.’

It’s out of his mouth before he can think about the consequences but he’ll be damned before he lets that happen . 

“Mr drake I have to-”

He cuts her off not willing to hear any excuses.

“Then let me explain to you what will happen if you do.”

He lets his voice drop any emotion . He adopts the regal seating position his parents take at board meetings .

“If you decide to expel Mr. Todd , then i will do everything in my power to make sure “ He makes eye contact with Ms. Valeros “ I’ll have the homophobic actions of the school board on every front paper i own , 14 in case you're wondering.”

“Mr, Drake , i can assure you that Mr. Todd threw the first punch and the boy is in worse shape than Mr. Todd.”

“Mr. Todd is right here and you can forget about placing any kind of blame on him.”

How dare they treat Jason this way!He did nothing wrong but defend himself and they want to treat him like some criminal because of that.

“Let me make myself clear, not only can i print those articles but i can pull my families funding and convince many others to do so as well.”

He stood and grabbed Jason arm , pulling him up “I suggest you find a quite form of punishment for the boy and find an apology for the homophobic actions the school has taken against Mr. Todd.”

They leave the room , Mr.Wayne and Alfred silently behind them and Tim leads the way outside. He’s calling for a town car , not bothering to ask if they need one but knowing if they don't he most certainly can think about school right now.

“Tim , babe.” He whips his head around at Jason's voice. 

“That was super hot.”

Tim feels that angry melt away and yet he can still feel it simmering. The corners of Jason's eyes are crinkled and his face is lite up in the stupid come and get smile that tim loves so much.Tim figures if he’s willing to throw his name around for Jason Todd-Wayne then he better get to know his family.


	9. Sorrow , my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim Drake tragedies, Act 1

The hostage note comes in the middle of the day. 3 million dollars . He’s in his parents main board room. The beige irritated his eyes doing nothing to calm his nerves .He’s not sure if beige is supposed to calm you down like lavender or cool grey but maybe color therapy was full of crap.

“We can wire the money in 3 hours.”

2:00 p.m

He is not sure what he’s supposed to feel right now . He doesn't want them to die but he can't seem to muster up any kind of feeling but empty. Apathy at its finest.He turned 17 yesterday meaning he has to make the final decision on how much to send or not to send.

“Transfer the money when it’s available.” Tim turns his chair around .

3:00

He’s not sure what to do to fill the time until the kidnappers let his parents go. If they let him go. The detective doesn't seem sure and the only thing they've managed to tell him is “not to worry about it , champ”. Incompetence .

4:00

The time passes cruelly slow .Everyone is buzzing around him , going around and around.

The phone rings and rings , Jason's face on the screen , he can't bring himself to pick it up. He knows the minute he hears Jason's voice the tears will start and they wont stop . He can't do that right now . He needs to be strong and for once he is ready for the Drake his parents want. Steadfast and Strong.

5:00

“Money has been transferred , sir.”   
It takes him a few seconds to realize that he is the ‘sir’ she’s talking to him. When the phone rings , he reaches faster then the cops to put it on speaker .

“We’ve transferred the money like you asked” He keeps his voice even.

“Thank for your cooperation Mr. Drake.”

He breathes a sigh of relief and then the gunshot rings out and then the next.

“Unfortunately , your parents won't be coming back.”

The dial tone goes dead and he can't seem to stand up , falling back onto the chair. He did everything they asked and they killed them, how was he supposed to prove that he would turn out okay? Who’s gonna stand next to him at graduation?Who’s gonna push him into business classes?There's gonna be no one to invite to his wedding, No one gonna pressure him about grand kids or taking the company global.

“Mr, Drake , do you have anyone who can take you home?”

Home? Where was that? Where is he supposed to go ?

“I’ll a town car ,” he looks up at Dt. Bloom “ is there anything i need to do?”

“Not at the moment sir but tomorrow i will need to have you fill out some forms.”

“Okay , have my father's secretary fax them to the condo .”

He’s out the door before he can even hear a reply. The way home is a blur and he really hopes he paid the driver. The condo is as empty as it always is but somehow it seems emptier.

Nothing feels real like he’s walking through a cloud . Thick with fog and cloudy, Tim can pull himself through it. He’s not sure how to cross the road and take part of reality.It doesn't feel like they're gone , not really. It's like they are still on vacation or an extended business trip. Like any minute his father is going to text to remind him to be a good student or his mother will call to remind him of some party she wants him to attend.

His face is wet with tears and snot , everything hurts and he doesn't know how to make it stop.He just wants them back even the bad parts , just wants them back. 

“Please…”

His eyes are so heavy and his body aches , he can't keep his eyes open.

“Oh , Timmy “ 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Selina heard the news early that morning.

“ The drakes had been kidnapped on the 13th and the GCPD were on the case. “

The news shows Tim climbing into a car , eyes tired and mouth set in a hard line. She’s driving back to Gotham as quickly as she can when the next piece of news on the drakes come in 

“ After the drakes ransom was paid the kidnappers shot both Jack and Janet Drake . Our hearts go out to their only son Tim Drake.”

Tim's not going to be taking it well. He's a good boy , softer than anything . He wants so badly to have their respect and love . It’s gonna hurt like hell when he realizes that was never gonna happen. She hopes that boy of his is with him but she doubts it , Tim the suffer alone type. Reminds her of Bruce honestly. 

She parks the car around the block from the condo Tim spends most of his time at . The door man doesn't say anything to her as she walks in and up to the top floor. 

She can hear the sobbing before she even enters the condo. Her heart lurches at the sound , her poor kitty cat.

“Oh, Timmy” 

He’s curled in a ball , eyes puffy and shivering . She finds the nearest blanket , folding it around him and sets herself to work. She’ll stay in the guest room until she thinks he’ll be okay. It’s relatively a good size and she isn't that far from her own apartment. 

The kitchen is practically bare , only coffee and a shocking amount of ramen noodles. Selina's, once again shocked by the way his parents chose to take care of him.

“You shouldn’t curse the dead .” she mutters to herself before fishing her phone out of her purse.

“The Wayne residence .” Alfred's voice is a welcoming tone to her frayed nerves.

“ Hello , Alfred , It’s Selina.” 

“ Hello , Ms. Kyle ,” she can imagine the man at the kitchen rolling his eyes “ What can I do for you?”

She explains her situation and he promises to help as best he can . She thanks him profusely . He’s always been a good man and she holds immense respect for him. Bruce wouldn't have survived without him and she hopes he’ll have some advice. 

————————————-___________  
When Tim wakes his throat is scratchy and his eyes feel stiff. There’s fingers racking through his hair and the smell of plums and amber.

Selina .

His chest feels heavy . Everything feels heavy.

“Your suppose to be out of town.” 

Her fingers stop momentarily before picking back up ,

“ I wouldn’t leave you to this alone .”

“ I don’t know what to do, Sel.”

They sit together for what feels like hours and Tim feels so very comfortable. There’s a headache making its way into his head. His mouth is dry.

“I need a glass of water.”

“Why don’t you take a shower and I’ll make some food?”

He nods , and climbs off the couch into the shower.   
The water feels wonderful and Tim sinks to the tiles.

There’s a pounding in his head . He doesn’t know what he’s going to do or even where to start . He’s gonna have to leave school. Is he ever gonna run across a rooftop with a rush of adrenaline from stealing something?

All his plans were gone. All the money saved to start his real life away from parents who were never going to love him. He could let the company go but would those people still be treated fairly? Would the diversity rates go down? Would the company his parents died for   
Go down in flames? 

He’s had to take care of the company. He had to do his parents right and take care of what they loved so dearly. 

——————————————————————

The house smells amazing and there’s more noise in the kitchen then he’s ever heard before.

“What are you making-“

There’s people in their , in his kitchen. Selina's standing next to Bruce at the counter and Alfred is standing at the stove. 

Two arms wrap around his middle and Tim sighs into the comfort that is Jason .

“He’s making scrambled eggs.” 

Maybe things were gonna be okay . Maybe.


	10. You've gone away..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim Drakes tragedies , Act 2

It’s 3 months later when Bruce Wayne walks into his office. It seems crazy to call it his office . Bruce doesn’t waste time in telling him Jason left the country and that he’s going after him. 

He doesn’t wait for Tim to react or even say anything just drops the letter onto the desk , striding out. He doesn't understand , why would Jason leave? Without a word? It didn't make any sense for him to just not call him before running of to god fucking knows where. 

He waits until the day is over before reading the letter. Selina’s still staying with him , something that he is so very grateful for he’s not sure how to even express his gratitude . 

It’s different to find someone at home and not feel like he needs to walk on eggshells while he’s there. It is comfortable in a way he has never known. 

The letter seems ominous the more he puts off reading it , every hour its contents seem like a ticking bomb. 

“ Just do it ,Tim” 

The envelope is licked closed , funny , Jason thinks it's one of the craziest things people do without even thinking about germs. 

Tim , 

My mother contacted me a week ago . I need to see her .   
She’s in Cairo and I believe she’s in trouble. I know that you will understand my need to   
Go to her , even though our relationship is rocky. 

I’m sorry that I couldn't wait for you . If you got hurt because of me I'd never be able to forgive myself. 

I Love you , Tim Drake . When I get back we should go somewhere , anywhere, just you and me . No more robin and no more stray just Tim and Jason. I really love you , kitty cat. 

Yours forever,   
Your Robin.

What.The.Fuck 

He just left him? Just walked onto an airplane without a goddamn word. Without calling him?  
Cairo? Lost Mother? It feels like the biggest trap in the world and Jason was walking right into it.   
He’s dialing Jason's number as fast as he can. Straight to voicemail

“Jason , babe. What are you doing?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 1- 

Jason , you gotta call me back. I miss you so much. Are you safe at least?  
Selena's worried about me and about Bruce she hasn't heard from him since he left.  
I took the G.E.D test and am officially the head of the Drake industry . 

I miss you….

Day 2- 

Where the fuck are you? It’s been 3 days on your rescue mission and nothing Jason i swear to god if you got yourself arrested I’m gonna ….I’m gonna come get you.

Jason , just call me back . I love you .

Day 3- 

Babe , Babe come home . I’m so worried just please….

Day 4-

Jason , just please….

Day 5- 

I love you babe   
Whenever your ready , babe 

“There's been a death in the family. Jason was a bright light in our lives and this tragedy sits heavy with us . We ask that you allow us time to grieve. Thank you.”


End file.
